1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a polarizer and an organic light emitting display apparatus comprising the polarizer, and more particularly, to a polarizer having improved contrast and visibility, and an organic light emitting display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat panel devices. Of the flat panel devices, organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses that are self-light emitting display apparatuses draw attention as next generation display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and fast response speed. Also, compared to an inorganic light emitting display apparatus, an organic light emitting display apparatus in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material is advantageous in that brightness, drive voltage, and response speed are excellent, and color displays are possible.
Flat panel devices have become portable; thus, the flat panel devices are manufactured to be light and thin. When a user views an image on a flat panel display outdoors, due to the reflection of sunlight, contrast and visibility of the image are deteriorated. In particular, it is a problem that such reflection becomes severe in a metal reflection film of the organic light emitting display apparatus.
To address such and/or other problems, a circularly polarized panel is arranged at a surface of the organic light emitting display apparatus. The circularly polarized panel typically includes a linearly polarized panel having a thin wire grid formed of a metal. Since the grid that is formed of a metal material reflects external light, there is a limit in improving contrast.